


Some Days

by hotmess_ex_press



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Car breaking down, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hitchhiking, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Support Blackpink, how is car sex a tag but not that, kind of, tag yourself i'm the car, what has humanity become
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotmess_ex_press/pseuds/hotmess_ex_press
Summary: Jisoo's day is already going pretty horribly when her car breaks down on the side of the highway.(It gets marginally better when a cheerful girl named Lisa flounces up and shoves herself into Jisoo's life.)





	Some Days

**Author's Note:**

> (the title is horrible but i had such trouble coming up with it istg)
> 
> This was somewhat (totally) inspired by Day6's Hi Hello mv. It also makes no sense! Enjoy!

Jisoo is not having the best day.

This fact is confirmed when her car breaks down exactly 18 miles away from her cheap downtown apartment, which is waiting for her with microwaveable chicken nuggets, a laptop fully armed with every drama you could possibly think of, and several sets of cozy pajamas just waiting for her to snuggle into. She _could_ be there, in what currently seems like actual paradise, but her stupid vehicle appears to have other plans.

It's a very old, very rusty orange Bronco, which was a gift from her uncle and _could_ be a great car, if she had the money and time to fix it up. However, she does _not_ have the money, nor the time, to patch up the pile of crap, so Jisoo blames her empty bank account for the predicament she is in now.

Due to her limited knowledge of anything mechanical whatsoever, Jisoo kicks a few things, jiggles some others, and punches the rest before giving up. She reaches into her pocket for the phone that is currently lying on her kitchen counter, next to the thermos of coffee she had also forgotten in her rush to arrive at work on time this morning. (It's no wonder her day has gone so horribly wrong.)

Jisoo groans and bashes her head against the passenger seat's window, but the piece of shit is so old it'll probably combust if she does it more than once. Hitchhiking and sleeping in the backseat are two options right now, ones that have equally little appeal to her.

While Jisoo is too busy debating the pros and cons of sleeping in a small space in the middle of the highway to notice any of her surroundings, a girl around her age walks up to her.

"Hi!" she exclaims. Jisoo jolts in surprise and chokes on air.

"Jesus, you scared me," Jisoo pants once she's composed enough to form actual words. She clutches her imaginary pearls. "Hello."

The girl beams. "Sorry, didn't mean to sneak up on you there. Are you okay? You kinda looked like you wanted to tear yourself in half."

_Very_ obviously, Jisoo looks her up and down, considering pouring out her entire life story to this stranger. She seems harmless enough, if a little lovably crazy, with a nice smile and long, bright orange hair. A backpack is slung over her shoulder, and she's wearing denim shorts, heavy construction boots, and a ridiculous sequinned bomber over a cropped band tee advertising some group Jisoo has never even heard of. A persistent grin brightens her whole face even as the silence veers out of _uncomfortable_ territory and into _straight up creepy get the fuck out of here_ land.

"I'm Jisoo," she blurts out, and wants to shrivel up into a human raisin just so she never has to embarrass herself again. "My car, uh, broke down, I guess."

"Oh!" the stranger's smile grows even wider. "I can help you there! I'm great at working with cars, my granddad owned a shop! I'm Lisa, by the way, it's nice to meet you, Jisoo!"

Lisa then drops her bag onto the ground, twists her hair up into a messy ponytail, and props open the car's hood, getting right to work. Jisoo watches, dumbstruck and slightly dizzy due to the amount of exclamation marks Lisa has just dumped on her.

The pair makes small talk, mostly initiated by the younger, and in the span of fifteen minutes Jisoo learns that Lisa would kill for a plate of cheese fries, used to have a cat named Bibbles, loves all kinds of music but especially little-known groups like the one on her shirt, and was thrown out of her parent's house for deciding to pursue her dream of dancing. That last one surprises Jisoo a little, and Lisa promises to show her a couple routines sometime.

"There!" Lisa declares, standing up and wiping her hands off on her pants, leaving black marks Jisoo feels moderately bad about. "That should do it! It'll start up right away."

Jisoo self-consciously clambers into the driver's seat and turns the key. The engine roars to life.

"Wow. What a car," Lisa breathes, hands on her hips and mouth slightly open.

Jisoo blushes. "Thank you so much, Lisa. You're amazing. What can I do to repay you?"

"Well," Lisa drums her fingers against the strap of her backpack for a moment before peering up at Jisoo with a sheepish smile. "Remember what I said about my parents evicting me from their home?"

"Yes," Jisoo's eyebrows shoot up. "Don't tell me you want a place to stay."

Lisa clasps her hands together in front of her heart and leans a little closer, pairing her slightly guilty grin with her best puppy dog eyes. "If it's not too much?"

Jisoo stares, unimpressed.

Lisa bats her eyelashes.

"Ugh," Jisoo groans, leaning over to open the passenger side's door. "You're a piece of work. Get in."

"Oh yeah!" Lisa cheers, jumping in and throwing her bag into the backseat. "Thank you so much, Jichoo! You're the best!"

A familiar heat rises up in Jisoo's cheeks at the new, undeniably cute nickname, and she zooms back onto the highway with a wiggling Lisa in the seat next to her. As Lisa flicks through the old radio channels and begins singing loudly, off-key but adorable, Jisoo reasons that, maybe, this day hasn't been so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are loved and cherished forever! I hope you liked this!


End file.
